Injustice: Mercenaries among us - Part 2
by ReptilesTheme
Summary: This a sequel to Injustice: Mercenaries Among Us Part 1. Charley was captured by the Plutarkians and transported before the bro's knew what was happening. When they finally figure it out, it's too late and their friend is gone. Is this the end for Charley? Or only the beginning?


Chapter 1

Apologies to everyone for leaving this so long! Before I start the second part of the series, I want to warn you that the sequel is much darker and graphic with some language and detailed descriptions, and not for sensitive or younger readers. From here on I will stay true to the characters etc. but much of the storyline is my own, so before pointing out any factual errors based on the original series, please note that I didn't consider them to start with. Also, I am terrible at thinking up original names for inter-galactic food, animals and species…..so I borrowed some from Skyrim, Halo, Deus Ex – you get the picture. Battled a bit with the first chapter, somehow I can't get it exactly the way I want. Happy reading!

"One day you're going to take that too far."

A pair of red almond-shaped eyes appeared in Charley's line of sight, frowning at the fresh cut on the inside of her arm, just below the elbow. Charley lifted her eyes to meet Arveena's stare, but didn't bother to try and stem the blood flowing freely down her arm.

"And it's a bad thing?" she smiled.

Arveena huffed.

"Dying in in the Hole? I could think of BETTER places to kick the bucket. Put something on that cut before it gets infected. It's a miracle that arm didn't fall off first time you started this craziness." Arveena tore a strip of sheet off the corner of her cot and tossed it to Charley. "Here, this is clean…well, cleanish."

Charley wound the strip around her arm, almost revelling in the stabbing pain the pressure caused. She always took care that the cut would not be deep enough to require stitches, but would leave a visible scar. She placed the tin back in the opening and replaced the rock, away from the prying eyes of the prison camp guards looking to catch someone with anything they should not have.

"I won't die….yet." She smiled reassuringly at Arveena. "You know that."

Arveena opened her mouth to reply, but a commotion by the cell door cut her short. The two women didn't have to look to know who it was and why he was here.

Kallstag. They didn't know whether it was his first or last name. Neither did they care.

"Would you ladies care to grace the showers with your presence?" The Plutarkian spat into the cell, grinning at the disgust Charley and Arveena failed to disguise. He shoved Arveena out of the cell before turning to Charley. "Need a fucking invitation?"

Charley picked the prison issued t-shirt and toiletries from the bed and stepped past him, careful not to make eye contact while keeping her back as straight as possible.

The shower room was already a wet, mouldy mess when the women stepped in. They shared the room with almost 160 other women on the block, of various species and races. Charley was the only human and Arveena was one of four Martian women. The rest mostly consisted of Bretons, Covenants, Sentinals and other races Charley couldn't begin to identify even after all this time. Many of them had been in and out of prison camps their whole lives, and as such had manners and habits that Charley could only compare to barn animals. Wet rags were strewn across the floor and very few of the women bothered to rinse the floor of the dirt they were supposed to wash off. The stench of unwashed bodies and sweat clung to the cold air. Each prisoner had 5 minutes to underdress, then another five to shower and a last 5 minutes to redress. The water was freezing cold, and soap was dispensed via a soap duct in the wall. The soap was ammonia based and commonly blistered the prisoners' skin if mixed incorrectly. Many prisoners opted for a perfunctory rinse rather than a full blast of ice on their already wrecked bodies.

Kalstag slammed the door shut and signalled for the water to be turned on. This was his favourite part of shower hour – the human bitch and her Martian cellmate. The women were usually sent in groups of up to ten, but these two honeys he wanted to watch alone. He favoured the human, and spent many nights fantasizing about that tight body of hers, those heavy tits…..gods, he would suck on those nipples until they were purple and hard from the pressure. Her body was hard and muscular from daily hard labour, and he had no doubt that she would put up a hard fight when he finally gets to use her for the only purpose she was good for. He often imagined her fighting back when he pinned her down, slapping at him while he spread her legs open with his knees, begging him not to hurt her, which would only spur him on more. He's heard her beg, and found it to be a very, VERY pretty sound.

Kalstag's face shone with lust and just looking at the fat Plutarkian was enough to make Charley gag. He was staring at her, wetting his bloated, sneering lips with a thick tongue and not even attempting to hide the train of his thoughts or the bulge in his pants. He was grotesque, and his uniform was at least two sizes too small and unkempt. He smelled of sweat mingled with the usual Plutarkian stink and often spat at prisoners, laughing when they flinched or gagged. He had a particular obsession with Charley, never taking his eyes off her the entire time she spent in the shower. Rank forbade him to touch her in any way, but she had no doubt of what he would do if he thought he would get away it.

Charley took care undressing, not wanting to get blood smears from the cut on the only work overalls she had left for the year. Not that it would matter, she had long ago stopped trying to get the stains out of it - only for new ones to be added on a daily basis. Each prisoner was issued two, and it was expected to last for a year, through 16 hours hard labour every day. She had lost her first one 3 months into the current year, after a particularly vicious fight with Jules, a Sentinel from some planet she couldn't pronounce. Jules was half a metre taller and 25 kilograms heavier than she was and ruled the ladies' side of the High Tower Prison Camp and Charley preferred to stay as far away from her as she could.

Charley stepped under the icy cold water without flinching, pretending not to see Arveena glancing towards her. It had been an unspoken agreement between them ever since they became cell mates. Sure you can look, but never did either of them ask for details. They both endured the same torture and heard each other scream most nights from the dungeons across the courtyard. Last week was a bad one. She had managed to stitch up the worst cut on her head herself and she had a dull ache in her side. It was probably one or two more punches away from breaking. Again. She squeezed some gelsoap onto a piece of torn cloth she used for washing, flinching at the strong ammonia odour it gave off . She bit her teeth when the soap washed over the fresh cuts on her body and then sighed in relief when the cold water numbed the pain again.

She closed her eyes and rested her head against the shower wall.

12 Cuts on her arm. One for every three months she spent here. 3 Years in total . Three years since she arrived in this hell hole and miraculously she was still alive. Sometimes barely, but she was. Unless you were born in captivity, your lifespan shortened to months in these conditions. Three years since she had seen her garage and 3 years since she had last seen any of the guys. Her heart lurched at that thought. She tried to avoid thinking of them, Vinnie in particular. Every so often the memories flashed before she could shove it down and bury it deep. Each time it hurt as much as the day she finally realised that THIS time, there would be no rescue.

Her memory of that time is hazy at best, but she figured out most of it. She recalled the kidnapping, and the events leading up to it. She recalled Harley getting shot, but the journey to the Hole was spent unconscious, only regaining consciousness when a bucket of murky ice water was dumped on her, followed by swift kick to her side that she only later discovered cracked three ribs, the first of many cracks and fractures she would get in the years to come….

(flashback)

"_Get up, human. Orientation time." The Plutarkian spoke with a thick accent._

_She turned her head, trying to clear the fog in her mind and take in her surroundings at the same time. She was face down on a cold stone floor. Two cots and what she could only think was a toilet was the only furnishings. This had to be…some sort of cell? The smell was overpowering and she was unable to tell whether it came from the Plutarkian towering over her or from the sparse bedding on the cots that were, even from a distance, filthy and stained. There was no permanent light fixture in the cell, but some weird floating device that gave off an eye-watering glare._

"_Hey, you got a hearing problem, human? I said get up!" _

_Charley couldn't get up. Her body ached, her head thumped and the harsh fluorescent glow in the cell made her nauseous. She felt the Plutarkian's one hand fist in her hair, while the other gripped her left arm, but she couldn't object. He pulled her up roughly and spun her around, keeping hold of her hair. He pulled her closer, speaking inches away from her face._

"_Looks like we're gonna have to teach you a few lessons in obedience, human." He spat at her, his breath unlike anything she had ever experienced before. It stank of decay and rot, and that was all it took for her to double over and vomit over him. Even when he dropped her like a sack of potatoes the heaving didn't stop,_

"_You BITCH!" The Plutarkian kicked her again, and she felt bone give away under his boot._

_She tried to get up and again she threw up. The force of the vomiting combined with the freshly fractured ribs made her see stars and she passed out again._

Kallstag's sharp whistle pulled her back to reality. "Get a fuckin' move on human."

She stepped away from the water and started drying herself, consciously trying to ignore Kallstag's hungry eyes on her body. He was baiting her, trying to get her to lose control and she refused to give him the satisfaction. Just a she was pulling the shirt over her good arm, a throaty voiced hissed behind her, barely audible above the water.

"Well, well, well…..if it isn't my favourite meddlesome mechanic." . Charley's head snapped up and she spun around, coming face to face with the one person she has secretly feared from the day she had met him.

Karbunkle.

Mad scientist. Torturer. Who ruined Vincent's face, destroyed Throttle's eye sight and left Modo with a robotic arm he never asked for.

And in that second she knew that none of the beatings and torture she endured until now would come close to what was laying ahead. Despite her earlier assurance to Arveena, Plutark was where she was going to die.

It was game over.


End file.
